I'll be stumbling away
by nothingbutstardust
Summary: Reencuentro post-Monstruo entre Margo y Eliot. O: En un intento por escribir algo para lidiar con ese horrible s4 finale termino haciéndome sufrir más.


«Bueno, si con tanta dulzura me lo pides, Bambi...»

Aquellas palabras no sólo les habían hecho saber que al fin Eliot estaba de vuelta y a salvo de las garras del Monstruo; para Margo –y ella sabía que para Q también– habían significado volver a respirar después de los sofocantes últimos días en los que por momentos parecía que nada volvería a estar bien de nuevo. Incluso teniendo a Josh a su lado, ni un solo segundo la ausencia de Eliot dejó se sentirse como una herida abierta y profunda, algo con lo que nunca podría reconciliarse. En poco tiempo había pasado del infierno de pensar que nunca más volvería a escucharlo, tomar su mano y sentir su presencia de nuevo, a finalmente recuperar la esperanza a través de un maldito conejo.

«Por la más grandísima mierda, Eliot –pensó, un par de lágrimas y una breve sonrisa escapando de sus labios–, me debes una grande».

Pero lo habían logrado. Las hachas habían hecho su trabajo y por fin se librarían del jodido Monstruo y de su aún más jodida hermana. Quentin, Alice y Penny23 se encargarían de ello. Por el momento no le quedaba más que confiar en la competencia de aquel trio y en que, mientras tanto, la profesora Lipson se aseguraría de que Eliot terminara de salir de esta.

Dios, cómo detestaba tener que sentarse a simplemente esperar y confiar en que alguien más haría el trabajo.

Pero todo iba a salir bien. _Tenía que_. Esta vez el universo se podía ir mucho a la mierda. Y si pensaba que le permitiría siquiera intentar joderlos de nuevo mejor que se lo pensara dos veces: se las tendría que ver con la «perra de las hachas» primero.

Los minutos parecían horas mientras esperaba. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Penny23 los había llevado de vuelta a Brakebills, y temía mirar el reloj en la pared. No podía pensar con claridad_. ¿Mientras más tiempo pasaban ahí adentro significaba buenas o malas noticias? _

Afortunadamente no tuvo oportunidad de pensar y volver a pensar en la respuesta, pues en ese momento vio cómo Lipson se dirigía hacia ella e inmediatamente se puso de pie.

—Va a estar bien —le comunicó la profesora—. Tardará un poco en despertar, pero anda, ve. Puedes estar con él cuando suceda.

Sin decir nada más, Margo dejó que sus piernas la condujeran rápidamente a la habitación que le había indicado la profesora. Una vez dentro arrimó una silla a la cama en la que se encontraba su mejor amigo, tomó asiento y envolvió su mano inmóvil entre las suyas. Pobre de aquel que intentara moverla de ahí hasta que abriera los ojos.

Mientras miraba su rostro pensó en el desierto.

Toda esa mierda había valido la pena. No podía esperar para contarle todo sobre su pequeña gran aventura, desde la alucinación reptil hasta la forma en la que le pateó el trasero al hijo de puta que ingenuamente pensó que tenía la más mínima oportunidad de humillarla. No podía esperar para ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando le contara que de alguna forma él había estado ahí acompañándola, luciendo como toda una puñetera estrella de rock.

¿La mejor parte? Había cumplido su promesa. Lo había recuperado. _Todo iba a estar bien_.

Se repetía aquellas palabras una y otra vez, como si aún sintiera una amenaza escondida en las sombras, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar. «Oh, vete al diablo, ¿quieres?», le gritaba al pensamiento tan pronto como cruzaba por su mente.

Q y compañía ya debían de haberse deshecho de los Monstruos, en cualquier momento alguien vendría a avisarle que estaba hecho y que no había nada más por lo que preocuparse (al menos no de inmediato), y por fin iban a gozar de un condenado momento de paz.

_Todo. Iba. A. Estar. Malditamente. Bien. _

—Hey.

Sus ojos se habían dirigido a la puerta cuando su corazón emitió un fuerte latido al escuchar su voz. Volvió a posar su mirada en él y lo vio, realmente lo vio. Ahí estaba _él_. No la mirada vacía con la que se había encontrado antes, _él_.

—_Hey_. Bienvenido de vuelta, grandísimo idiota —dijo con la calidez que sólo Margo Hanson podía infundir a aquellas palabras, su rostro iluminado por la más grande y sincera de las sonrisas.

Eliot podía imaginarse lo mal que lo había pasado ella con todo aquello, ¿cómo podía compensárselo? Saber que ambos estarían ahí el uno para el otro era un comienzo, y esperaba que ello fuera suficiente para sanar las heridas restantes, cualquiera que éstas fueran.

Le devolvió la efusiva sonrisa tanto como la debilidad que recorría su cuerpo se lo permitió.

—Sé que en realidad lo sabes, pero no sabes cuánto te extrañé, Margo.

—¿Realmente estabas consciente ahí dentro? Digo, no tenemos que hablar de eso ahora mismo, pero...

—Está bien. Si, estaba ahí, aunque no podía ver lo que sucedía afuera. Estaba en la Cabaña, de alguna manera tratando de ayudarlos desde ahí.

—Oh.

—Pero está bien; dejando de lado que estuve atrapado en mi propia mente a causa de un monstruo sin saber si todo terminaría igual o peor que, ya sabes, el final de la última temporada de _Angel_, en realidad no fue tan malo; digo, no sentí ninguna especie de dolor. No hasta ahora, al menos.

Margo asintió.

—Sí, lo siento por mi parte en ello. Pero oye, más tarde puedes agradecerme a mí y a mis hachas por la cicatriz.

—¿Hachas?

—Larga historia.

—Supongo que me perdí de mucho.

—Y habrá tiempo para ponerte al tanto. La profesora Lipson dice que te pondrás bien, por si acaso te lo estabas preguntando.

—Es una mejora, supongo. Y hablando de mejoras, ¿dónde está Q? ¿Y los otros? ¿Están todos... bien? ¿Q estaba ahí, cierto?

Margo notó la súbita urgencia en su voz.

—Relájate, los desgraciados están bien —se apresuró a decir—. Quentin, Alice y Penny23 se encargaron de deshacerse de los monstruos y en cualquier momento vendrán; ¿Julia? Fue poseída por la hermana pero ahora está a salvo y bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Kady está con algunos brujos de cerco, que por cierto ayudaron con el plan. Y Josh está en Fillory, con Fen —una risita escapó de sus labios—. ¿Sabes? Entre todo el caos que te has estado perdiendo por un breve momento Josh terminó convertido en un maldito pez, y tuve que actuar de su niñera.

—Vaya, eso suena… interesante.

Eliot no pudo evitar notar algo diferente en su voz y semblante cuando le informó de aquello último, una suavidad que pocas veces se apoderaba de ella al oírla hablar de otras personas, mucho menos de Josh. No, la conocía demasiado bien, ¿acaso...?

—Diablos, esto te va a parecer hilarante pero… —continuó ella— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez cuando te pregunté si creías que sería raro que me acostara con Josh? Pues ¿adivina qué? Lo hice, y no fue tan raro después de todo.

—Espera, _¿qué?_ ¿Te follaste a Josh en mi ausencia? ¿_Nuestro_ Josh Hoberman?

—Ajá. Yo diría que hice más que eso, pero te contaré el resto cuando salgas de aquí. No puedo arriesgarme a darte más impresiones fuertes.

—Oh, vamos, Bambi. No puedes dejarme así.

—Oh, pero puedo y voy a hacerlo, así que mejor te apuras a recuperarte —bromeó mientras se sonreían el uno al otro y comenzaban a juguetear con sus manos.

Eliot pensó en lo mucho que también tenía que contarle, pero antes tenía que hablar con Q. Deseó que también estuviera a su lado en ese momento.

Pero un segundo después no era Quentin quien se hallaba de pie en la habitación, sino Penny23.

Margo captó algo extraño en su mirada.

—Hombre, me alegra que estés bien —dijo el viajero al ver a Eliot despierto.

—Gracias, para mi propia sorpresa yo también estoy encantado.

Margo se mantuvo en silencio, la pregunta _¿qué pasó?_ colgando de sus labios.

—¿Margo? —la llamó Penny—. Necesito hablar contigo, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Ésta miró a Eliot, él la animó a ir y siguió a Penny fuera de la habitación.

—¿Qué pasó? —finalmente dejó salir— ¿Está hecho o qué?

—Los monstruos se han ido, pero... se trata de Quentin.

—¿Qué pasa con Q? ¿Está herido? —Silencio—. ¿Por qué no lo trajiste directamente a la enfermería? Por dios, 23, ¿acaso lo arruinaste de nuevo?

—Margo, él... Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

* * *

Horas más tarde el par se encontraba en la habitación de Eliot dentro de la Cabaña, preparándose para reunirse con los demás afuera.

Primero Margo había pensado que lo mejor sería omitir la noticia hasta que El estuviera totalmente recuperado, pero sabía que eso no es lo que él hubiera querido. Pensó en cómo hace poco tiempo atrás ella había recibido esa misma noticia de la mano del mismísimo Quentin, pero esta vez era diferente. No había truco o tumbas para profanar o Jane Chatwin a la que acudir para salvar el día. Esta vez era permanente.

Quentin Coldwater se había ido para siempre.

Antes de que el nuevo y aún más devastador dolor lo alcanzara, el cuerpo de Eliot todavía no estaba listo para dejar la enfermería, pero Margo le suplicó a Lipson que le suministrara lo que fuera para que pudiera ponerse de pie y acompañarlos a despedir a Quentin. Fogg ayudó también, y aunque su cuerpo seguía sin estar del todo recuperado, con ayuda de un bastón que éste le proporcionó Eliot fue capaz de salir de la cama y andar.

Margo descolgó un traje oscuro de su armario y lo ayudó a vestirse una vez que salió de la ducha. Le rompía el corazón ver el pesar y cansancio debajo de sus ojos. La sangre había desaparecido por completo de su piel, pero aún quedaban marcas en su rostro que daban muestra de lo que había pasado. De lo que _estaba_ pasando. ¿Ella? Siempre fue buena en contenerse por más tiempo, pero sabía que tarde o temprano todo saldría a la superficie.

Cuando le comunicó la noticia no se asombró al ver que su primera reacción había sido tratar de embotellar sus emociones, y quizá era por lo que acababa de vivir, pero no tardó en dejar aquello atrás y permitir que las lágrimas y los sollozos salieran, haciendo visible lo que sentía. Entonces se habían envuelto en un abrazo sin decir nada por lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Pero no está realmente muerto _muerto_, ¿no? —había dicho Eliot entre susurros—. Quiero decir, Alice… Ella una vez estuvo _muerta_, ¿recuerdas? Él no… no puede…

—Penny dice que por cómo y en dónde sucedió es distinto. Fogg dice lo mismo. No lo sé, El. No sé… tal vez podríamos…

Y el silencio los cobijó de nuevo.

* * *

Y así, mientras él terminaba de alistarse, Margo lo dejó a solas por unos minutos mientras se dirigía al cuarto de Q a «buscar algo».

Eliot no podía creerlo. Todo era una maldita pesadilla, mucho peor de la que acababa de despertarse. Una interminable. Esto no podía estar pasando. Aún tenía tanto que decirle. Aún tenían tanto por lo que vivir.

No era justo.

Por supuesto que no era justo, ¿por qué tendría que serlo ahora? ¿Que no era aquella una lección que había aprendido tiempo atrás? ¿Cómo se había permitido olvidarla?

«Quedamos en que yo sería el valiente esta vez, Q».

_¿Qué diablos?_ Así no se supone que serían las cosas una vez que recuperara el control de su cuerpo. Aunque honestamente, ¿qué esperaba? No es como si alguna vez su vida entera se hubiera basado en ser amable y complacerlo a él y a aquellos a quien amaba; en no arrebatarles la poca felicidad que encontraban en el camino.

A excepción quizá de aquellos cincuenta años que aún seguían vivos en su memoria. _Y ahora también eso estaba arruinado_, pensó con amargura al sentir un gran dolor en el pecho al recordar aquellos pequeños momentos trabajando en el Mosaico. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse de nuevo.

Un par de segundos después –y por primera vez desde que entraron en la habitación–, reparó en una cesta llena de fruta que había en su mesita de noche. Alcanzó la tarjeta del remitente y leyó el nombre: Todd. Deseándole una pronta recuperación. El jodido Todd. Pensó que debería estar sorprendido por el detalle, pero no era así.

Tomó un durazno de la cesta.

«Vaya. Realmente oportuno, Todd».

Guardó la fruta en su abrigo justo antes de que Margo apareciera en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Listo? —preguntó ella.

_Honestamente, ¿alguna vez lo estaremos, Bambi?_, quiso responder, pero en su lugar se limitó a asentir.

Se tomaron de la mano y con cautela y pasos cortos salieron hacia la noche, allá donde otros comenzaban a mostrar su desconsuelo en forma de música dulce y llamas palpitantes.


End file.
